After It Ends
by Fla Weasley Malfoy
Summary: [TRAD] O fim da guerra sob o ponto de vista de Draco. Song finc com a música Hole Water de Big & Rich.Escrita por Casey.


Título original: After it ends

Autor: Casey  
Tradução: Flá Weasley Malfoy  
Personagens: pertencem à JK Rowling

Draco olhou para o que costumava ser o vilarejo de Hogsmead e avaliou o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, quem ainda estava vivo. Seu melhor amigo estava no chão apertando o ferimento ao lado do corpo, sendo atendido por um curandeiro. Olhou para seus outros melhores amigos, ela estava limpando o sangue da testa dele. Draco viu vários corpos espalhados e seu pai era um deles. Não sentia remorsos. Levantou-se, abraçou sua noiva e lembrou-se de como tudo começou. Ela havia lhe mostrado o lado do bem e ele não tinha o que reclamar agora.

_"Somewhere there´s a stolen halo__  
__I used to watch her wear it well"_

Ele costumava ficar fascinado observando-a no Salão Principal ou na biblioteca. Onde quer que ela estivesse, ele sempre estava. A princípio não pretendia, mas depois que percebeu o que estava acontecendo não conseguia parar. Ela possuía essa atmosfera e muitas pessoas zombavam dela por ser isolada e "aluada". Mas não Draco, ele queria descobrir todos os seus segredos.

_"Everything would shine wherever she would go__  
__But looking at her now, you'd never tell.__  
__Someone ran away with her innocence__  
__A memory she can't get out of her head"_

A batalha não fora boa para ela. O próprio Voldemort usou a maldição Cruciatus nela. Os dois antigos amigos de Draco pretendiam matá-la enquanto estava caída, mas ela provou ser uma bruxa poderosa. Após matar os dois, virou-se e assistiu a sua melhor amiga Ginny ser morta pelo pai de seu noivo. Lucius Malfoy não poupou Ginny nem um segundo, foi uma luta muito difícil entre os dois. Draco não teve a chance de conhecê-la, era a mais cética em relação a ele, mesmo depois de seu irmão, Hermione e até mesmo seu próprio noivo, Harry, haverem se tornado melhores amigos dele. Draco olhou para sua noiva, que estava ajoelhada sobre o corpo sem vida de sua melhor amiga.

- Ginny, por favor, não se vá... você foi a única que me entendeu desde o início.

Lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos de Luna. Draco daria qualquer coisa para livrar-lhe da dor. A amava mais do que tudo.

_"And I can only imagine what she's feeling when she's praying__  
__Kneeling at the edge of her bed"_

- Por favor... alguém... ajude essas pessoas.

Luna chorava entre suas mãos, Draco sabia o quanto ela gostava de Ginny. Ele e Luna possuíam poucos ferimentos, mas imaginava que a mente dela estivesse se perdendo. Estava sob Cruciatus há muito tempo. Voldemort não a mataria, não era importante o suficiente para matar. Foi o primeiro erro de Voldemort.

- Draco, me leve para casa...

Ela estava muito fraca e precisava ver um curandeiro. Draco não a levaria para casa até que fosse liberada.

- Amor, você precisa ver um curandeiro primeiro.

- Eu estou bem, apenas me leve daqui.

- Irei assim que você vir um curandeiro.

Harry ainda apertava seu ferimento embora o curandeiro tenha dito que ficaria bem. Hermione havia sofrido poucos arranhões e contusões, porém Ron tinha um corte profundo sobre seu olho esquerdo. O curandeiro estava com ele tentando curá-lo. Ron e Hermione continuavam olhando para Harry. Draco finalmente encontrou os olhos de Hermione e pôde lê-los com clareza, Harry não sabia que Ginny havia morrido. Assim que percebeu, Draco tirou Luna de perto de Ginny e a pegou em seus braços. Ela não se sentia mais a mesma nos braços dele. Antes, todas as vezes que ele a olhava ou a abraçava, podia sentir fadas através dele. Ela havia amadurecido tanto... não era a calma, e despreocupada filha do editor de O Pasquim, a Di-Lua Lovegood; era Luna Lovegood, prestes a se tornar Luna Malfoy. Ela tinha um vazio em seus antes curiosos e bonitos olhos. Agora só queria ser abraçada e dizer que tudo voltaria ao normal. Draco sabia que tudo o que ela queria era que sua maior preocupação fosse a existência ou não de duendes no jardim.

_"She wants someone to call her "Angel"__  
__Someone to put the light back in her eyes."_

Draco observava Luna olhar a bagunça ao redor, que antes era Hogsmead. Ela olhava para seus velhos amigos. Alguns estavam com os amados, outros estavam sobre os seus amados, que não conseguiram sobreviver. Draco acompanhou seu olhar. Fred estava sobre o corpo de Angelina enquanto George e sua esposa Kaci, que conheceu no Canadá em missão da Ordem, estavam atrás deles. George abraçava sua esposa, tentando consolá-la. Molly e Arthur estavam ao seu lado e Arthur a braçava da mesma maneira. Com exceção de Angelina, todos estavam sãos e salvos. O corpo de Dumbledore jazia sem emoção com a professora McGonagall ao seu lado, tentando reanimá-lo. Era em vão. Draco sabia que o próprio Voldemort o havia matado. Outra cena estava começando. Draco a abraçou mais apertado, agradecido de ainda tê-la. Harry olhou para os Weasley, mas então viu o corpo desanimado de Ginny.

- Ginny! Não!

Luna abraçou Draco mais apertado, não querendo ver a cena pela qual havia acabado de passar.

_"She's looking the faces and unfamiliar places__  
__She need someone to hear her when she cries"_

Draco tentou afastar sua atenção de Harry, que começava a perceber, assim como Fred, que sua alma gêmea lhe fora tirada. O curandeiro aproximou-se deles no momento perfeito. Nem Draco nem Luna queriam ver Harry com Ginny. O curandeiro informou que a coisa mais saudável a se fazer seria fazê-la descansar de dois dias a uma semana.

- Vamos, Draco, eu te disse, vamos para casa... por favor?

_'And she says: "Take me away" and "Take me, Father"__  
__"Surround me, now, and hold, hold, hold me like holy water"_

Eles haviam se mudado para um apartamento no Beco Diagonal no ano anterior. Sentindo que ela estava muito fraca para aparatar, caminharam até o era o 3 Vassouras, na esperança de que a Rede de Flu ainda estivesse funcionado. Vendo que estava, a usaram para chegar até sua lareira, Draco carregando Luna como se fosse sua lua-de-mel. Só se o momento fosse tão alegre como aquilo. Draco deitou uma Luna adormecida na cama.

_"She just need a little help__  
__To wash away the pain she's felt"_

Ele queria livrá-la daquela dor. Passou a noite acordado com ela. Volte e meia ela chorava em seu sono. Ele poderia dizer que ela estava sonhando com a batalha. A batalha final. Tudo estava acabado. Voldemort se fora; Angelina se fora; Percy se fora; Ginny se fora; Dumbledore, Sprout e Snape, todos se foram. A juventude deles se fora; a inocência deles se fora. Tudo se fora.

_"She wants to feel the healing hands__  
__Of someone who understands"_

- Draco, vamos para casa, por favor, me leve daqui.

Luna começara a chorar novamente. Draco curvou-se sobre ela e beijou-lhe a testa

- Estou aqui com você, amor. Agora nada irá machuca-la.

_' And she says: "Take me away" and "Take me, Father"__  
__"Surround me, now, and hold, hold, hold me like holy water"_

Ele mentira. Sabia que aquilo a machucaria para sempre, mas eles aprenderiam a viver com a dor e formariam sua família. Outra coisa que o curandeiro dissera a ele foi que Luna estava grávida e surpreendentemente a maldição Cruciatus não a fez perder o bebê. Era um milagre. Essa criança tiraria Luna de sua dor e traria alegria a ela e Draco.


End file.
